


Foxy

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Genderfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pinned to the floor under her when she realizes just how ridiculous it all is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy

He's pinned to the floor under her when she realizes just how ridiculous it all is. When she changed into a woman, she became much shorter, less muscular, and overall less capable of winning a fight. Krycek, on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit. If she'd never managed to win a fight as a man (and she figures she may as well be honest; she hadn't won any of them), then how could she win as a woman?

"Foxy, are you just going to stare at me all night, or are there going to be handcuffs involved soon?" Krycek leered up at Mulder. "I've seen your bed. It's perfect for handcuffs and ankle cuffs..."

"Are you gay?"

"Are you a man?"

Mulder pauses. "Good question." She holds her prisoner by his wrists with one hand and reaches for the handcuffs sitting on the coffee table with the other. "Goddamn short woman arms," she mutters, stretching as far as she could but still coming short. "I don't suppose you'd just sit there and let me go get the cuffs, would you?"

Krycek grins. "Where's the fun in that? I like a bit of a fight before the cuffs get slapped on, and now that you're a woman - a very attractive woman, at that - well, it's just that much more worth it. God, what a great choice."

"Great choice?" Mulder says distractedly, looking around the room to see what she can reach. "You say that like you're the one who turned me into a woman."

Silence greets her words, and she returns her attention to the man under her. "Krycek? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shrugs, looks away. "You never realized who I am?" he asks, sounding strangely sad. "After all these years."

She looks at him, raises an eyebrow, silently requesting an explanation.

"There was a time when I went by Michel," he says, like that explains it at all.

"Good for you."

"Case file CX198341. A man who was also a woman killed some people?"

Mulder freezes, muscles stiffening. "Oh. That Michel."

"Yeah, that Michel. No wonder I changed my name, huh? I would have expected you to remember the Krycek, though. Not the most common surname." Krycek smiles, but it looks forced. Mulder frowns.

"So you're saying you did turn me into a woman." She scrunches up her face in confusion, but quickly turns it into a glare as Krycek's smile becomes real. "What?"

The smile leaves his mouth, but his eyes are still happy as he replies, "You're ridiculously adorable, Foxy. I'm never changing you back to a man."

She growls under her breath. "Yes, you will. How the hell did you change me in the first place?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he says, and Mulder is shocked to realize that he's telling the truth. "Ever since that woman... man... person attacked me, if I really want someone to be the other gender... it just happens."

Mulder lets go of his wrists and sits up. "No shit?"

"No shit. I've done it four times." Krycek shifts under her. "So, are you going to get off me, or are you going to get me off?"

She blinks. Right, so that must be what a hard cock feels like against a female body. She moves against it experimentally, and Krycek groans.

"Stay here while I grab the cuffs," she says, and his breath whooshes out of him.

"God, I hope this party involves less clothes," he says, hands moving to Mulder's hips as she reaches for the cuffs.

She grins down at him. "Not this time, Alex. Change me back into a man so I can properly dominate you... then we'll talk."

He groans, lets go of her hips, and nods. "Working on it," he gasps out, and two hours later, a very male Mulder and very tied-up Krycek are stretched out, side by side on the bed, covered in sweat.


End file.
